1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating microelectronic fabrication electrical test apparatus electrical probe tips. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating, with enhanced efficiency, microelectronic fabrication electrical test apparatus electrical probe tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers.
Incident to the fabrication of various types of microelectronic fabrications within the art of microelectronic fabrication, it is common in the art of microelectronic fabrication to electrically test microelectronic fabrications to assure proper and functional operation of the microelectronic fabrications.
While electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications to assure proper and functional operation of microelectronic fabrications is common in the art of microelectronic fabrication, electrical testing of microelectronic fabrications to assure proper and functional operation of microelectronic fabrications is nonetheless not entirely without problems in the art of microelectronic fabrication. In that regard, it is often difficult in the art of microelectronic fabrication when electrical probe tip contact testing microelectronic fabrications within the art of microelectronic fabrication to provide adequate electrical probe tip contact to a microelectronic fabrication when electrical probe tip contact testing the microelectronic fabrication. As is understood by a person skilled in the art, inadequate electrical probe tip contact to a microelectronic fabrication when electrical probe tip contact testing the microelectronic fabrication is undesirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication insofar as such inadequate electrical probe tip contact often provides inaccurate electrical test results when electrical probe tip contact testing a microelectronic fabrication.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to provide methods and apparatus for more accurately electrical probe tip contact testing microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods and apparatus have been disclosed in the art of microelectronic fabrication for electrically testing, with desirable properties, microelectronic fabrications.
Included among the methods and apparatus, but not limiting among the methods and apparatus, are methods and apparatus disclosed within: (1) Zimmer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,879 (an electrical test apparatus for electrically testing, with enhanced accuracy, a microelectronic fabrication, by forming upon an electrical probe tip employed within the electrical test apparatus a polycrystalline diamond coating); (2) Montoya, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,784 (an electrical test apparatus and method for use thereof which provides reduced damage to a microelectronic fabrication tested with the electrical test apparatus, by employing within the electrical test apparatus an electrical probe tip assembled with a specific geometric disposition with respect to the microelectronic fabrication); and (3) Barabi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,155 (an electrical test apparatus and method for use thereof which provides reduced damage to a solder ball within a ball grid array (BGA) microelectronic fabrication which is electrically tested with the electrical test apparatus, by employing within the electrical test apparatus an electrical probe tip shaped as a truncated cup which contacts the solder ball within the ball grid array (BGA) microelectronic fabrication).
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and apparatus which may be employed within the art of microelectronic fabrication for electrically testing, with enhanced accuracy, microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.